Until Death
by Princess Marlene
Summary: This endless road accompanied, this love is shown with out words Please read, a very rare couple, not yaoi. Some Spoiler based on Hades chapter. Finished.
1. To Where You Are

I do not own Saint Seiya, nor its characters. This is purely fictin, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Okay, this is my frist attempt at a Saint Seiya fanfiction, even though I've been a fan of Saint Seiya since like I was 4 or 5, when I first saw it.  
  
This is going to be a romance fanfiction, a pretty strange couple. Anyways, all you need to know for this fanfiction is that it takes place during the part where Athena/Saori woke up in the Underworld and she saw Virgo Saint Shaka beside her. And it'll start a bit before that, then it'll go beyond that. Have fun reading, and please be nice, this is my first Saint Seiya fanfiction, thanks.  
  
Oh yeah, this story will have two chapters to it. They talk about the same thing, it's just that the POV's are different.  
  
  
  
  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
  
  
Until Death To Where You Are  
  
  
  
Who can say for certain  
  
Maybe you're still here  
  
I feel you all around me  
  
Your memories so clear Deep in the stillness  
  
I can hear you speak  
  
You're still an inspiration  
  
Can it be  
  
That you are mine  
  
Forever love  
  
And you are watching over me from up above Fly me up to where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight  
  
To see you smile  
  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are Are you gently sleeping  
  
Here inside my dream  
  
And isn't faith believing  
  
All power can't be seen As my heart holds you  
  
Just one beat away  
  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
  
'Cause you are mine  
  
Forever love  
  
Watching me from up above And I believe  
  
That angels breathe  
  
And that love will live on and never leave Fly me up  
  
To where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight  
  
To see you smile  
  
If only for awhile  
  
To know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are I know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are  
  
------ Josh Groban (To Where You Are)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
*Saori's Point of View*  
  
  
  
  
  
The flower petals flew in front of me, across my face. Softly drifting away to wherever...  
  
I knew... at that moment, that he... had left me too. Standing up, I took out the dagger that I have prepared. Again, the soft pink flower petals appeared in my mind. With a sigh, I turned and looked out the windows up towards the darkened sky.  
  
'You have left me too... what is there more to this life?'  
  
I remember the time that we first met in your garden, it was like a dream to me. You are wearing all white, long golden hair floating behind you, your closed eyes and the soft smile on your lips. I was mesmerized... you seemed to shine at that moment. It seemed as if you were the one that's the God, and I'm the one that's the Saint.  
  
I looked towards the door, knowing that my fate is coming. Perhaps I will see you again. No! I will see you again.  
  
'Wait for me....'  
  
  
  
  
  
The next moment of my life flashed by my eyes, Saga showed up. Then the dagger. Then arguing. Then me taking my own life and feeling myself slip away from the world. In my life... the first time, I am calm. Never had I imagined that I'd be seeing you so soon.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Underworld]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With a sigh, I tried opening my eyes, everything around me is dark. My whole body ached, I don't want to wake up.  
  
"Saori... Athena, are you awake?"  
  
A soft voice drifted in my ears, my body tensed up. That voice... so familiar.... yet, so far away. I don't want to open my eyes, I don't want this to be a dream.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
I can't hide away from him, opening my eyes millimeter by millimeter, I was looking into orbs of light blue. He eyes are open, but the smile is not gone from from his face.  
  
Slowly I sat up and faced him, he- the man cloeset to God. He looks like a God for sure.  
  
I tried standing up, he moved in closer gracefully and helped me up. Then he dropped his hands nonchalantely. I looked at him, not understanding any of this.  
  
"Why don't you say something?"  
  
Silence, he just looked at me, then turned his head away. That simple action pained me, knife stabbed me in the heart.  
  
"Why don't you want to leave me at least a bit pain?"  
  
Silence. I closed my eyes as I felt hot tears threatened to fall. Then a huge power reached both of us as we turned and looked towards nothing but blackness  
  
"It's the Athena Cloth... it has awakened." I said, hardly containing the nervousness from my voice.  
  
"Saga.... they are already here."  
  
I remained silent, not knowing what to say.  
  
"We should go now." He said calmly and I nodded, looking around us. Nothing but darkness.  
  
"But.... where should we go? It's black everywhere."  
  
"I don't know.... I think we could follow the river, until we can feel the cosmos of Hades. Maybe, this road is going to be dangerous, after all, this is the Underworld. Even though Hades cannot control you and I, but we will run into problems along the way. No matter what happens, or where we are. I will always be with you.... Miss Saori....."  
  
The underworld, a place where no more dreams are left, their hands joined together.....  
  
  
  
****This endless road accompanied, this love is shown with out words****  
  
  
  
  
  
All the hardships, all the lingers, all the pains.... no matter how long the road is, there's always an end.  
  
The end is the end of the underworld, the wailing wall. The black wall that separates the underworld from Elysion. A place many loves, but also fears.  
  
I hear his cries beside my ears, telling me not to go. But... how can I not go? Hades took over Shun's body, if Hades wins... the world will be doomed. As the Goddess that sworn to protect this Earth, I have to go.  
  
  
  
Without looking back, I followed Hades across the wailing wall and into Elysion, leaving behind the man that had awakened my deepest feelings....  
  
A battle is underway, I can feel his cosmos burning. Then all I can see is a blinding golden light, breaking through the wailing wall... then Seiya's face... not his...  
  
He has already gaven me everything, and maybe... someday I will see him again....  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
  
  
That's the end to Saori/Athena's part... I'm pretty sure that by now you know who the 'he' is, right? Good, now onto his part.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	2. I Will Always Love You

I do not own Saint Seiya, nor its characters. This is purely fictin, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Until Death I Will Always Love You  
  
  
  
If I should stay  
  
I would only be in your way.  
  
So I'll go but I know  
  
I'll think of you  
  
Every step of the way. And I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
You my darling you mmm Bittersweet memories,  
  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
  
So goodbye, please don't cry.  
  
We both know I'm not what you, you need. And I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you. I hope life treats you kind  
  
And I hope you have  
  
All you've dreamed of.  
  
And I wish for you joy  
  
And happiness.  
  
But above all this, I wish you love. And I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
I, I will always love you.  
  
You, darling I love you.  
  
I'll always, I'll always love you.  
  
----Whitney Houston (I Will Always Love You)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
*Shaka's Point of View*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Athena Exclamation happened, the garden is destroyed, I am gone, the only thing remaining are the two Salas trees.....  
  
Blood covered the flower petals, carrying my soul, my heart, my expectations and worries, flying towards the sky.....  
  
Maybe I'll see her again..... maybe.....  
  
  
  
  
  
[Underworld]  
  
  
  
  
  
She stirred on the 'bed' and fluttered her eyes, I looked over and was relieved.  
  
"Saori... Athena, are you awake?"  
  
I asked, as quietly as I can. Containing my worries behind my throat.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
I asked again, still as quiet, not wanting her to find out the worries I carried in my heart.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and looked straight into my eyes, her deep blue eyes shone as she looked into my lighter ones.  
  
Slowly she sat up, still looking at me. She tried standing up, and I moved in quickly to assist her, then dropped my hands nonchalantly.  
  
"Why don't you say something?"  
  
She asked, and looked at me. I turned my head away, knowing that simple action hurted her.  
  
At a time like this, what can I say? She's a Goddess, and I'm merely her Saint.  
  
"Why don't you want to leave me at least a bit pain?"  
  
I closed my eyes against her bitter words. I'd love to leave her something! But... what? She cannot accept it, even if she does... it's still the end to everything. It's the best if we all just kept silent about... everything.  
  
Then a huge power reached both of us as we turned and looked towards nothing but blackness....  
  
"It's the Athena Cloth... it has awakened."  
  
She said. I can hear the nervousness from her voice, she seems so small and vulnerable. It's not fair that someone as young as her has to carry the weight of the whole Earth on her shoulders.  
  
"Saga.... they are already here."  
  
She remained silent to my statement... not knowing what to say.  
  
"We should go now."  
  
She nodded and looked around us, then turned back towards me again.  
  
"But.... where should we go? It's black everywhere."  
  
"I don't know.... I think we could follow the river, until we can feel the cosmos of Hades. Maybe, this road is going to be dangerous, after all, this is the Underworld. Even though Hades cannot control you and I, but we will run into problems along the way. No matter what happens, or where we are. I will always be with you.... Miss Saori....."  
  
That's the truth... I will follow her... wherever she goes.  
  
  
  
The underworld, a place where no more dreams are left, their hands joined together.....  
  
  
  
****This endless road accompanied, this love is shown without words****  
  
  
  
  
  
All the hardships, all the lingers, all the pains.... no matter how long the road is, there's always an end.  
  
The end is the end of the underworld, the wailing wall. The black wall that separates the underworld from Elysion. A place many loves, but also fears.  
  
  
  
A huge explosion, a burning of cosmos, she disappeared.  
  
My cosmos is not strong enough, I cannot break through the wall, I'm not a God.  
  
  
  
Looking at the Athena Cloth in Seiya's hand, the Cloth that was late to deliver to her, I was desparate.  
  
"Athena... Saori, where are you?"  
  
  
  
Then I saw them again, I saw Mu, I saw Saga, I saw Milo......  
  
  
  
Twelve Golden Saints, reunited for the last time in front of the wailing wall.  
  
  
  
Burn, my cosmos.  
  
Explode, my life.  
  
For Earth, for Athena, for Miss Saori--- the beautiful and pure Goddess in my heart....  
  
  
  
For her, I will become a lone soul in the endless universe  
  
Always be with her each day....  
  
  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
  
  
Okay, that's the end. I feel sad now... *sniff, sniff* Shaka died..... so sad.  
  
  
  
I am a Saori and Seiya fan, also a Saori and Shaka... sometimes, I even like Saori and Poseidon/Julian together, I know I'm weird.  
  
In the Chinese version of Hades that I've seen, it really showed a lot as in Saori and Shaka's um..... 'relationship'? Whatever you want to call it.  
  
When Seiya arrived, Shaka was covered with bruises trying to get through the wall. It was one of the most touching and painful moments in Hades (at least for me). So, I decided that I'll write a fanfiction based on those two. I hope I haven't bored you to death yet, and I hope you are not planning my death yet because of the rare couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


End file.
